Everything and Nothing
by Kakuja
Summary: Mikasa is emotionally devastated after Eren is arrested and held for questioning.


**Note: Eren's Titan form is referred to as the Rogue Titan in this. Just to clear it up. 3**

There was the steady sound of water dripping in the dungeons.

Drip... Drip... Drip...

It made even the idea of sleep useless for Eren. For three hours he had laid there, listening to the never ending dripping. It wasn't so bad during the day; the sounds of people moving around drowned it out. But at night, everyone went to bed.

Leaving that godforsaken dripping noise to torment him.

He let out a frustrated sound, slamming his face down into his pillow.

How much longer were they going to keep him down here until they realized he wasn't a threat? It had been two days. Two days spent with his wrists bound by chains. Two days sleeping on a hard cot. Two days with that insufferable dripping.

He heard footsteps approaching his cell, footsteps with purpose. Then they came to a stop. He tore his eyes from his pillow to look back.

A girl with short black hair was unlocking his door and stepping inside. A red scarf covered the lower portion of her face.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked, but she put a finger to her lips over the scarf.

She undid the shackles on his wrists and Eren felt lighter than he had in days, rubbing his raw skin. Mikasa watched him, her face blank.

Eren stood and followed her out of the cell, his bare feel scuffing on the uneven floor painfully. His mind reeled. Part of him was excited to see her. He hadn't seen her since being taken into custody and being put under lock down. The only person he had seen was Lance Corporal Levi, in all honesty. He felt a fluttering in his chest and choked it down.

But the other part...he felt guilty. He had caused Mikasa so much pain while they tried to take back the Trost District. While he hadn't been conscious of what had happened, he had been told Mikasa didn't hesitate to get him when he emerged from the Rouge Titan. She had just held his body and cried. The thought made him swallow uncomfortably.

Mikasa didn't look back at him once as they made their way up into the dormitory building, down the first hallway, and hung a left. She opened her room's door and stepped aside, letting him through before she entered.

One they were both inside, she shut the door behind them, unwrapping the scarf from her face. She didn't look at Eren in the eye, but instead, she stared at her bed. Eren followed her gaze to find his Training Corps uniform laying there, minus the jacket. Beside it, there was also a clean change of clothes: a white tee, sweat pants, and underwear.

He looked at Mikasa, a question forming on his mouth, but she just shook her head slowly and pointed toward the bathroom. Eren complied, rather willingly, and grabbed up the clothes to go into the room and shut the door behind him.

A warm shower did wonders on the layer of grime that had formed over him the last few days and it soothed his raw skin. But there were so many questions interrupting his thoughts.

Why had Mikasa come and gotten him? Had something changed? Were they finally going to let him go back to the Training Corps? Or had she done this on her own?

He shut the water off and got dressed, leaving the bathroom to find Mikasa sitting on the edge of the bed. Her face was downcast, her line of sight carving holes into her hands. She had always looked indifferent, but had she always had such an expression of loneliness? It radiated off of her in thick waves, and it made Eren's gut twist uneasily.

He walked to the bed and sat beside her. She didn't move - she didn't even blink - but Eren knew she was aware of his presence.

"Mikasa," he said softly. "What's happening?"

She didn't answer. A sorrowful smile played on her lips; it was the only part of her face that Eren could see. The rest was covered by hair.

"I just wanted to see you." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Eren's heart sunk. That means she hadn't gotten permission. She had acted on her own.

"But why?" He pressed. "It's treason - you could get in serious trouble for this, Mikasa. You could get kicked out of the Training Corps!"

Mikasa suddenly leapt up and spun on him, facing him. "I don't care!" She shrieked. Complete madness was written across her face; it was burned in the bags under her eyes, engraved in the tense way she held her hands by her sides, clenched into fists. Tears brimmed her eyes. "I don't care," she repeated quietly, relaxing her hands and her face. She turned her back on Eren so she could wipe her face with her hands, erasing any traitor tears that might have fallen.

"You're not telling me something," Eren said, hurt. Mikasa had always told him everything. What could be so important that she couldn't tell him?

"The Military Police don't trust you, Eren. They think you're a danger. The Scout Regiment doesn't. They think you're an advantage. They won't agree on what to do with you." She swallowed forcefully, her eyes unable to focus on the wall in front of her. "You're going to be on trial tomorrow morning to see if you're going to be put in the custody of the Military Police or the Scout Regiment - to see if you'll live, or if you'll die." The last word came out as choked.

"You know," she started again, her voice reinforcing strength. "In Trost, when I thought you were dead, you still kept me going. I was completely fucking shattered inside, and the person that caused it still made me keep going. How does that happen, Eren? How can the one person you love the most take everything from you?" She bit on her lip and pushed her hair behind her ear, but she still wouldn't turn to face him. "And I thought of when you saved me from the men that killed my parents, and I realized that I wouldn't have anything if you hadn't been there to give it to me. You gave me all I have. It was already yours to take."

She spoke in a whisper now, and Eren's ears prickled as he strained to hear what she was saying. "And then I understood that I would give it up for you gladly. I would give up everything for you, because even if I have nothing, with you, I have everything."

She turned to look at him and her face was stained with tears. She looked defeated, but Eren felt the life coming from her as if it were tangible. Her coal eyes, normally so void and empty, were sparking with light.

"Which is why I promise that you're not going to the Military Police. I already know how it feels to not have you. I won't feel it again." She put her hands on either side of her head and began to shake it furiously as if she were trying to refuse an offer, her eyes shut tight.

She was quickly spinning out of control in front of him, a vulnerability coming from her core that he hadn't known existed. A heavy weight settled into his chest as she cried out again. "I won't!"

Eren rushed towards her, pulling her hands away from her head. "Mikasa," he said, and she shook her head softly, fresh tears coming from between her closed eyelids.

She opened her eyes and the grey orbs were so clear they were like water. "Eren, you can't leave me," she begged desperately, looking up at him.

Eren watched her, his foamy green irises churning in time with his thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her, smothering her face in his chest, trying to hold her together. She let out a muffled sound of pain and she shook, her hands grasping the back of his shirt.

"I'm not going to leave you, Mikasa," he said soothingly, resting his cheek on the top of her head and pulling her tighter against him. "I promise I'm not going to leave you."

He let her cry. He let her scream. But when she stilled and started to breathe normally, he didn't let her go. Her grip on his shirt lessened, her palms stretching out.

They stood pressed together for several heart beats and then Eren swallowed and released her, taking a step back. Mikasa wiped her face, blinking rather quickly as she refused to look at him. She walked around him, to her drawers, and took out some pajamas for herself - soft shorts and a shirt - before closing herself into the bathroom. Eren heard the water turn on. He swallowed again and his dry mouth almost refused the action. He sat back down on the bed. He put his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. How could he have caused her so much pain? He felt as if he had just witnessed the death of her, and he basically had, just emotionally, not physically. She was numb and cold and broken into tiny little pieces that he felt would slice through his skin like air if he were to try and help her. How could he have done this to her?

A choked sound escaped his mouth but then he bit his lip so hard it drew blood. Tears pooled his vision but he screamed at himself in his head to pull it together, that everything was alright.

But everything wasn't alright.

The water turned off and he could hear Mikasa pull on her clothes before the door handle wiggled and she came back out, her hair still damp, her eyes still not meeting his. She stood there in the doorway, shifting her weight nervously.

"Mikasa," Eren murmured. She didn't look up. "Mikasa, look at me."

She tilted her head just enough to peek at him from under her hair. Her face, which had regained its neutrality, showed emotion once again, and they flashed across it in rapid succession as she rushed toward him and sat on her knees between his legs: confusion, guilt, sadness.

"Eren?" She asked. "Eren? What's wrong?" She placed her hand on one of his forearms and he was trembling.

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered, the tears still swimming in his eyes, but staying put. His intoxicatingly cool breath caressed her face, causing chill bumps to dance up her spine.

She pulled his hands away from his face, looking up at him with adoration. "Eren," she uttered, lifting up and kissing his dry lips.

She was warm and she tasted like spearmint. Eren became aware that the smell of her shampoo was overpowering now, the scent of freesia filling his senses. His mouth became alive, the gentle kiss erasing his unease with every passing second.

Eren pulled away and wrapped a wet strand of her hair around his finger. "I'm really glad you came and got me, Mikasa," he said, a faint smile pulling at his lips. The tense atmosphere around them shattered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah."

His eyes met hers and his change of heart was contagious, and then they were both smiling like idiots. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again, more fire building up.

Her hands were in his hair, on his chest, on his arms. She was everywhere, and she was everything. She was the one that would never give up on him. She would never leave him.

And in comparison, he felt like nothing.

He pulled her up so she was standing and he looked up at her, a smile full of joy nearly splitting his face in half. "I love you, Mikasa. I really fucking do."

"I love you, too." She leaned down and their lips met again. Eren moved back on the bed a bit, supporting himself with one of his elbows while the other hand was on the back of her head, in her soft hair, as she straddled him.

Her hands pushed up the bottom of his shirt, feeling the flushed skin of his stomach. She moved it up to his chin and they broke apart so he could lean up and pull it off. It caught on his jaw and he struggled. Mikasa giggled as she helped him get rid of it, and when she caught sight of his irritated face, she laughed harder.

He cracked a smile. "What? Am I too sexy for you?"

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes and she looked down at him with affection.

His hands rolled over the sides of her waist and to her lower back, starting to remove her shirt. She let him, raising his arms as he pulled the material over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Mikasa's upper body was now completely bare to him, and he smiled gently, raking his eyes over her in warm fondness. She noticed him looking and went to cover her chest with her arms, but he caught them with his hands, holding them down with gentleness.

"No, don't do that," He bit his lip and met her eyes. "You are the most beautiful creature I could even dream of beholding, Mikasa."

Her face heated and she looked down at his chest, tracing the lines of the muscles he had gotten from years of training with the tip of her finger. "You don't mean that," she said, feeling his skin quake under her touch.

"I do."

She looked up enough for their eyes to connect, and the honesty in his gaze made her breath catch.

He cradled her lower back with one hand, and rolled them over, the other hand on her thigh. The movement was cautious and so was the way he began kissing her neck. His soft lips couldn't get enough of the taste of her skin; he couldn't get enough of her.

He began kissing downwardly, to the middle of her breasts. Then he took one of her nipples between his fingers, twisting it. Mikasa let out a gasp and arched her back, her excitement growing. The sound made a shock of heat run through Eren as he put his tongue on the other, flicking it for a moment, teasing but not pleasing her.

The hand on her thigh went to the top of her shorts, pulling them down and off of her slender body, leaving her in only her panties. He rubbed her through the thin material with his index and middle finger, making her squirm.

"E-Eren," she breathed, turning a faint shade of scarlet. "You sh-shouldn't..."

"Mikasa, calm down." He said, kissing her tummy, finding the sensitive bud of nerves at the apex of her thighs with his fingers and circling over it.

Her legs tightened around his waist and she whimpered, but he could feel the growing wetness under his fingers. He moved his head down to where his fingers had previously been and slid his tongue up. The new sensation made her bite her lip, her breathing starting to become out of control. He pulled down her underwear slowly, removing them. He repeated the sliding of his tongue up her, and the raw feeling was even better than the last. He circled the slick muscle around the now bare flesh pearl, then began to suck on it.

Mikasa groaned and put her hands in his thick hair, pulling on it in an obvious show that she was enjoying it, which made his growing member ache in anticipation. He pushed one of his fingers inside of her soaked entrance, her walls unbelievably tight around it. He eased away some of the tenseness in her with an in-and-out motion. She relaxed and he slid in another digit, searching deeper for the oval of sensitive skin that would drive her wild. After a few seconds of searching, she suddenly stiffened.

"Eren!" She gasped, her mouth ripping open as she threw her had back with force. "Fuck!"

He smirked, and egged her on for a few more seconds before he stopped, removing both his lips and his fingers from her body. He sat back on his knees, looking her deliberately in the eyes as he held his slickened fingers up, pulling them apart, watching the threads of her wetness break a they were stretched too far. Then he put the fingers in his mouth, cleaning them off, savoring her unique taste.

She reached out to him, tugging down the top of his sweat pants, his protruding shaft blatant. But to do it all was out of her arm's reach, so she just made a sound of impatience and he understood, discarding the remainder of his clothing and pulling her legs around his waist as he teased her mercilessly, inching in and then leaving her empty. She looked at him, her eyebrows pushed together, pleading.

He leaned over her, supporting himself by his hands on both sides of her head and slammed into her. Her face faltered for a second of time, but then she regained herself, eager to play.

He made his thrusts slow and deep, content with watching her face contort in different ways as he hit the right spots, little noises escaping her parted mouth. A permanent blush had fluttered its way into her cheeks, making her look absolutely innocent and ravishing at the same time.

And he was so overcome by his love for her. It made him want to take his time. She deserved something to hold on to, something to treasure in the darkest of nights when she felt alone.

He memorized her body: the way she felt around him, how perfectly they molded together at the hips, even the small freckle at the top of her left thigh. She was absolutely controlling his senses, and it made him weak in body and spirit. God, she felt so snug around him, so flawless. Was love like this even real?

She dug her nails into his back suddenly, tightly fastening him to reality. He reached between their bodies, finding that sensitive bud once again, rubbing his finger around it quickly, increasing his pace. She was practically thrashing underneath him now, teetering on the edge of sanity and euphoria. He went wild on the soft button between her legs, and he felt her walls begin to choke around him. Her eyes stuttered behind her eyelids, her mouth opened as if she were screaming.

The contractions, her quick breathing, and the renewed grip on his back was all too much for Eren. He pushed all the way inside of her, biting his lip as he spilled inside of her, his arms shaking.

He stilled, letting both of them catch their breath, before pulling out of her and laying beside her.

A warm glow had taken over his vision and everything seemed happy, like nothing could go wrong, as he pulled Mikasa against his chest, kissing her head. She curled up against him, nestling her face in the curve of his neck.

Her warm breath hit his skin rhythmically, and he thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke. "You're my everything, Eren. You're my everything even if I have nothing."

He pulled her tighter against him, breathing in her sweet scent. "No, Mikasa, because as long as I'm here, I'll make sure you never have nothing."


End file.
